Reikai Arc
by Sheya
Summary: OOP Spoilers We all know that the book says that you can hear the voices of the dead in the veil. What if there was more to it? A Yu Yu Hakusho Harry Potter Crossover REVISED 3.4.7
1. Sirius in Reikai

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Reikai Arc  
ww  
Sirius in Reikai  
ww  
A Fanfiction by: Sheya  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Disclaimer:: I own not Yu Yu Hakusho or HP... YYH belongs to a Japanese man who thought it would be interesting to kill off his hero before the story even got properly started. HP belongs to an English woman who killed of a character with a lot of potential before the one person who needs him really go to know him... Well these two people have something in common they both killed off a great character, however, the Japanese man had the idea of brining the character back to life greater then before, I shall be experimenting with that idea... in my own way .   
ww  
Summary:: We all know that the book says that you can hear the voices of the dead in the veil. What if there was more to it? A YYH / HP Crossover  
ww  
Notes:: I have not seen all of Yu Yu Hakusho. I have seen what CN shows I've also seen both the movies. I will be blending YYH cannon and other myths as well as my own imagination into this. Che... I haven't even started and I'm on the second page in word and I have three pages because of the glossary of words that I will and might use.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The young blue haired woman, dressed in a pink kimono, dragged the man she found near the communication portal, out of the area of interference. She had been waiting at the portal because her boss told her that something unusual would happen, and he was right. She was surprised however that a stunning spell and a wand created such an unusual occurrence. As she waited for the man to wake up she wondered how her boss would handle this. Nothing like it had happened before... no, that wasn't right something like this had happened just not in the same way.

The black haired man finally groaned and sat up holding his head. "Wha... where am I?" He looked at the blue haired girl next to him. "Am I dead...? I should be I remember what I was standing in front of..."

"Well technically you are and you aren't." The girl smiled at him. "I'm Botan." She held out her hand.

He took her hand then looked around. "Sirius Black. Where are we?"

"Well we are in an area of the Reikai that is extremely close to the Ningenkai-."

"Reikai? Ningenkai? What...?" He scratched his head in confusion.

"Sorry, I forgot that you are English. Reikai is Spirit World; Ningenkai is Human or Living World. However, as you can see this area is turbulent because of their close proximity... I believe that ancient Wizards created the Veil on your side to calm the turbulence in the Ningenkai."

"Right so now what? And if I'm not dead but not alive what happens to me?"

"We need to talk to Koenma-sama. He told me to bring you as soon as you woke up." She held you her hand and an oar appeared in a flash of golden light. They both got on and they flew off to the Gates of Judgement.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

As they were flying Sirius saw a great river. "What is that?" He pointed at the river.

"Oh, that is the Senzu River; I believe you call it the River Styx. Ahead are the palace and the Gates of Judgment."

Sirius saw a giant Japanese style Palace with a set of enormous Gates for front doors. "Amazing..." Sirius looked on in awe.

The two flew through the open Gates and landed in a room that looked like that NY stock exchange on a very big day, only instead of businessmen, there were giant Oni in business suit jackets and tiger striped loincloths.

"Ummm..." Sirius stopped dead. "What is this?"

"Oh don't worry these Oni don't eat humans; they work for Koenma-sama. Come on."

"Eat humans?" Sirius whispered to himself. "I didn't know that there were some that did."

Botan continued walking through the mayhem until she came to a set of large office doors. "In here is the great Koenma-sama, prince of the dead. Be respectful." She opened the doors.

Sirius walked inside and looked around. "Where...?"

"Hello." A squeaky voice came from the vicinity of the floor. "I'm Koenma."

"Uhhhh... Hello." Sirius looked down at the- what looked like a toddler but he did not act like one.

"Well at least you have better manners then Yusuke. But you are before me because of A) the way you got to Spirit World and B) how you were treated in the Human World." Koenma walked around his desk and sat down in his chair.

"What do you mean?"

"You were sent to a place that is almost worse then the lowest level of hell. You were wrongfully sent there. And the ones who sent you knew it, they just needed a scapegoat and someone to blame and since the ones to blame either escaped or were beyond the reach of the authorities you took the fall."

"But they..."

"They knew you were innocent they did not care, because of who and what you were you were a threat to them. However, I can either send you on to you next life or you can become my liaison to the newest team of Reikai Tantei... In that instance you will have power, and immunity to their laws."

"I... can go... back...?"

"Yes."

"But what will I be? Surely I won't be a human anymore?"

"Well, you will have all the abilities you had before coming here as well as extra abilities and you could become as human as you want."

"What would I be then?"

"A Reikai Michibikite- A Spirit Guide like Botan, but there hasn't been a male Sprit Guide since my father was betrayed by the last one. He then instated the Ferry Girls. You would work with the girls, occasionally, other then that I actually have two immediate jobs for you- first is liaison in the fight against Voldemort, I want him in the lowest levels of hell as much as the Living World wants to send him there. The second is, probably something you would want to do anyway, guardian, guide, and ally to the one fate has chosen to defeat Voldemort... I will give three Ningen extra abilities to make killing Voldemort easier."

"Harry..."

"Yes he will be getting one set of abilities."

"I want to go back, but wouldn't I still be a fugitive?"

"No- everyone now knows that you went through the Veil, Albus Dumbledore made sure of that, he also made sure everyone knows why you went through. By the end of summer the Ministry will have no choice but to pardon you, I have sent to the Ministry a signed confession from Barty Crouch I have also sent it to every news paper making it seem like he set it up to happen sometime after his death. I also had one of my Ferry Girls posses a clerk and uncover the documents that prove you were wrongfully convicted."

"But that all takes time..."

"It took over a week for you to come through the portal completely." Botan spoke up for the first time since entering the office.

"Oh."

"It will take the rest of the summer for your training to be complete."

"Fine. When do we start?"

"Soon- right now," Botan grabbed his arm dragging him out of the office; "there are some people who wish to see you. After all you are in Spirit World."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

After Sirius spent a week with his long dead friends, he got down to some serious training.

Botan taught him the history of the four worlds: Reikai, Ningenkai, Makai, and Meikai. She also taught him about how the judgment system works and told him that his friends were also given a choice when they died, go on to the next life or wait for those they cared about to join them and then go on to the next life. They chose the latter.

She taught him the duties of a spirit guide; she also told him that there were about fifty Ferry Girls. He was given the tools he would need to be a spirit guide, luckily he already knew how to use a broom so he only needed a little practice on his oar. He learned his new powers, including hands on healing.

Botan told him one day when she caught him remembering Azkaban that Dementors could no longer affect him, in fact they would be destroyed by contact with him, he was much father up on the power scale that them.

Anyone could see and touch him if he wanted them to. Since he did not quite die, the power of his wand preserved his body and the fact that he was stunned and unconscious preserved his spirit in his body when he went through the veil, he wasn't quite a spirit himself; he was somewhere in between spirit and living. His wand was now a part of him he could call it when he needed it.

When his training ended, Koenma gave him three artifacts for the newest Reikai Tantei; these artifacts would give them the new abilities. He spent the next day, again, with his friends and the day after preparing to leave, he was returning to the Ningenkai that evening... the day also coincided with the day that Harry was going back to Hogwarts, he would re-enter the Living World at Hogwarts during the opening feast.

James and Lily came to see him off, Koenma was also there... Koenma also had a gift from some youkai for a certain Werewolf…. Sirius took a deep breath opened the portal and stepped through, with Botan following.


	2. Harry's Spirits

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Reikai Arc  
ww  
A Fanfiction by: Sheya  
ww  
Harry's Spirits  
ww  
Chapter 01  
ww  
Sirius's Return  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry's summer had been depressing to say the least. When he had gotten home his Aunt and Uncle had told him he was on his own, he could live and eat with then but for everything else he was not part of their lives- suited him just fine. The depressing part was that Voldemort wouldn't leave him alone; even Professor Dumbledore teaching him Occlumency wasn't working. He also was depressed about Sirius's death; he blamed himself, not Dumbledore.

Just before his birthday he returned to 12 Grimmauld Place- his summer lost any happiness after that. Now he had reminders of Sirius everywhere, the only good thing that happened during that time was that the Ministry of Magic had pardoned Sirius... Something about one of the clerks uncovering papers of his confession under Veritaserum when he was arrested, apparently Barty Crouch covered up the fact that Sirius was innocent although he knew. Harry thought that it was wonderful that his godfathers name was cleared but he really didn't see the point anymore, Sirius was dead and wasn't coming back.

It was even more of a relief to get on the train then usual, the train ride was normal, Malfoy was nasty- no surprise, although he did get a surprise when he pushed the wrong button. Harry hexed him and so did everyone else who heard the remark. Harry was even happier when the train stopped and they got in to the thestral driven carriages. When he and his friends entered the great hall and sat down they noticed something strange. Sibyll Trelawney was at the teachers' table- very unusual since she rarely came down from her tower. After the sorting Dumbledore announced that because of the return of Voldemort, Remus Lupin would be back as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Just before the headmaster called the Feast, Sibyll stood up and said in tones vastly different then her usual:::

The Child of Light will gain new strength.

The Black of Gryffindor will return to the fight.

The Child's Allies will join in power.

The Dark Lord will flee in fright.

Evils end is at hand.

She then sat down again and looked around, when asked if she remembered anything she denied that anything happened, then she left saying the vibes were getting to her. Harry's friends were going to ignore her but Harry knew it was a true prediction.

The whole school erupted into whispers and speculations. Dumbledore stood up to quiet everyone down when a glowing portal got slashed into the space between the students and teachers tables. As the whole school watched in awe two figures one male and the other female exited the portal, when it vanished the whole school could see that the woman had blue hair and fuchsia eyes; she wore a pink kimono and was holding a golden oar. The male had black hair and brown eyes, he wore an outfit very much like his boss, Koenma's, in teen form, but it was black with a violet cloak, and a hood that he could pull up. The female looked at the silent and awed students and staff and turned to her companion.

"You certainly do know how to make and entrance, Sirius."

"Yeah, Botan, I suppose I do."

Then the school erupted with questions.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Twenty minutes later the yelling of questions still had not ended, Botan had long since sat on her oar to get comfortable. Sirius had decided to lean on his oar, they were both starting to get board but they still waited.

Harry who had been in shock the first few minutes or so was trying to get through everyone to get to Sirius, Remus had fainted, Dumbledore was staring in shock, Snape was cursing. Harry finally made it past everyone to where Sirius and Botan were chatting with each other.

"Sirius?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah it's me, got a story to tell you." He smiled at his godson, "Can you believe I'm working for the prince of the spirit world now?"

Harry flung himself into his godfather's arms and got hugged in return. "You have to tell me when everyone calms down... But Professor Dumbledore seems to be in shock."

"Yes..." Sirius released Harry from the hug. "Let's see." He pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on everyone. "That's better now one can hear oneself think."

"Or just blow hot air." Botan jumped off her oar.

"I don't blow hot air; I'm not the consummate gossip."

"Mou- that's not fair! I haven't had anyone to gossip with all summer." Botan pouted turning toward Sirius.

"Not my fault, Koenma could have chosen someone else to teach me." Sirius waved his hand smirking. "Anyway- this is getting us no where."

"You're right, of course." Botan walked up to the head table and waved her hand in front of Albus's face. "Hello... Are you awake in there?" She sing-songed.

The headmaster then jerked back from her, "And why are a Spirit Guide and a man who should be dead interrupting the opening feast?"

"Oh... that... well ummm... you see..." Botan started fidgeting.

"She's usually better then this." Sirius mumbled. "BOTAN!! You ARE going to get on with it before we all die of old age, right?"

"You think you can do better?"

"Lots, I'll start at the beginning but let's wake Remus up first."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

They woke Remus and Sirius told his tale... well most of his tale- he left out that the one he was supposed to help was Harry. While Sirius was explaining Dumbledore started the feast and conjured three more chairs, Sirius insisted that Harry eat at the teachers table so he could hear the story. Sirius and Botan demonstrated just one of the differences between them and ghost because they were able to eat. When their explanations were over all the students except Harry were herded off to bed. Remus though had been staring at Sirius like, well like he had come back from the dead...

"Remus you can believe your eyes, I'm back and here to stay." Sirius laid a hand on Remus's arm. "Well I might have to go to meetings in the Reikai but baring that..."

"I know and I'm glad... but..."

"I know it was something of a shock for me when I found out too. Let's go someplace private to talk." Sirius turned to Harry. "Coming?"

"Yeah" Harry, Remus, and Sirius left the hall.

On their way out they heard Botan say. "Well looks like I'm no longer needed here I'm going back to the Reikai now. BaiBai."

As they were walking out of the front hall the headmaster caught up with them.

"You can talk in my office since I want to hear what you left out in you story."

"Sure, I'll also need a place to stay."

"Yes the House Elves are preparing it now."

The group trouped off to the Headmasters office.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

When they got to the gargoyle Albus said the password, pocky, and they all rode the staircase up. Albus sat behind his desk and conjured some chairs for the others.

"So, what did you leave out in you telling of the past two months?"

"Well, since Harry has already been chosen as the one to destroy Voldemort, Koenma wants to give Harry a better chance at defeating him."

"How?" Harry asked.

"With this." Sirius answered holding up a glowing gem. "I have three of these for three different people."

"For me and Ron and Hermione…?"

"I think that is the best choice, Koenma really thinks that this skill will help."

"But... I don't want to kill."

"No truly good person wants to kill, but if you want to protect sometimes you have to kill. Sometimes you don't have a choice. Left alive Voldemort will just keep coming back and killing some more- for those that will be hurt and killed if he isn't stopped, we have to stop him permanently."

"I understand, but I still don't want to, I just have to."

" Yeah... a person doesn't have to like the things they have to do."

"So what is my new skill?"

"You have to find out on your own." Sirius handed the gem over to Harry.

When Harry took it, it flared brightly and disappeared. "Wow- but where did it go?"

"It wasn't real it was a manifestation of an unlocking charm. The ability that you have now was always there just not centered or accessible. Koenma thinks that that is why you were able to deflect the killing curse when you were a baby."

"Sirius, what does that mean?" Albus leaned forward, after all this could be the answer to a question that had plagued him for near fifteen years.

"Well, Harry has an unusual amount of Reiki, Ron and Hermione do too but they are not as strong. We all know that Lily's sacrifice shielded Harry, but you still don't know how he reflected the curse. Koenma thinks that it was Harry's Reiki manifesting and because of how it was manifested it is unusually strong."

"That is the best explanation so far." Albus leaned back in his chair. "It has been a long day why don't we all get some sleep?"

Albus's advice was taken to heart; Harry went to the Gryffindor tower after his headmaster gave him the password. Remus walked with Sirius as a recently called Dobby showed him where he was staying. As the castle settled down for the night Harry had a lot to think about but sleep claimed him first.


	3. Decisions

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww   
Reikai Arc  
ww  
A Fanfiction by: Sheya  
ww  
Chapter 02  
ww  
Decisions  
ww  
Ron's New Weapon: Ron's Decision  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ron woke up the next day; he and Hermione had waited for Harry the night before, but Harry had asked them to wait on his explaining what happened 'til the next day. Ron looked at Harry's bed and noticed that is was empty. He was a bit miffed that Harry hadn't woken him up but since it was Sunday he wasn't too angry because he liked sleeping in. That reminded him that he still didn't know why they had come to Hogwarts a day early, he figured that Dumbledore had his reasons. 

Ron got dressed and went to the common room where he found Hermione, "Hey, 'Mione. Have you seen Harry?"

"He left early, said he'd be back by lunch, but Professor Lupin asked to speak to you when you got up. He wants to speak with me after lunch." 

"Wonder why?" Ron headed for the portrait door. 

"Don't no," Hermione looked at Ron. "You can tell me later, after I see him."

"Well, I'll see you at lunch." Ron left the common room. As he walked to Professor Lupin's office he wondered what was up, he was worried because he thought something was up with Harry.

When he got to the office he knocked and was told to enter. As he entered he noticed both Sirius and Harry were in the room as well.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Well like I said last night," Sirius indicated for Ron to sit down, "one of the reasons I was sent here was to help defeat Voldemort- what is wrong with that name?" Sirius broke off when Ron flinched. 

"It's..." Ron started.

"Knowing and saying his name with out fear gives you power over him, not the other way around. Therefore knowing and using his name gives you power... So we all should just call him Tom." Sirius smiled at Ron. "Now, I was saying I have the means to unlock special abilities in certain people... it won't work on everyone. You are one of the people it will work for."

"Hermione too?" Ron asked. 

"Yes" Sirius nodded, "So, now you have a choice to make..."

"What about Harry?" 

"I've made my choice."

"But you're not going to tell me?"

"Not until you make yours." 

"So, I'll get a special ability?"

"Yes, it works slightly differently then magic, granted it is the source of magic but most people just can't handle the source, heh, most people can't handle magic with out a wand." Sirius answered.

"I need to think about this."

"Your ability will be unique to you." Remus spoke up.

"But if Harry and Hermione have the same ability...?"

"Each person with have their own unique way of showing their ability. You might be able to copy each others moves but you will be most comfortable with your own." Sirius explained. "You will also have to find out what it is on your own."

Ran leaned back and contemplated what was being offered. "With these new abilities I would have to take a bigger role in the fight... Just like Trelawney predicted, Harry's 'allies will soon join in power.' And Harry needs my help whether he took the new ability or not." Ron nodded to himself. "I need this power whatever it is because I'll need something my enemies won't expect."

"Ok, so you know, this ability is something that the proper training could unlock, but since you won't find anyone to train you here in England we will do it the easy way. In addition, this ability will give you partial immunity to the Killing Curse. With training it could give you full immunity to the curse." Sirius held out another gem and Ron stood up and took it, as it touched his hand it blazed with an intense light and dissipated.

"Bloody Hell!! Was it supposed to do that?" Ron stared at his hand.

"Yeah. Mine did the same thing." Harry answered.

"So you did take it?"

"Yes, Hermione is next."

"So, what is your power?"

"I haven't had a chance to find out... I'll do that tonight."

"Ok," Ron looked at Remus's clock. "Hey! It's almost lunch time and I didn't have breakfast.' His stomach growled at that.

"Yes, let's go eat." Remus stood up and left the others followed.

At lunch all three students chose to talk about things other then what went on it Remus's office, Hermione was still trying to figure out why everyone came to school a day early and Ran was trying to ignore her 'cause they had been over it a hundred times. Harry looked blankly at them both and then said he didn't remember the conversation. Hermione said that until Sirius appeared at the feast Harry had paid precious little attention to anything. Harry had the decency to look embarrassed.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Decisions  
ww  
Hermione's New Toys: Hermione's Choice  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

When Hermione woke up the morning after the welcoming feast and Sirius's dramatic re-entrance into the living world. She got dressed and went down to the common room where she saw Harry staring at the fireplace. 

"Harry? Is something wrong?" She sat down next to him.

"Not really... after Sirius came back... It's almost like something was preparing the wizarding world for his return."

"Oh! Like the Ministry finding the papers that proved his innocence?"

"Yeah... and then they did something about it."

"They... yes they had proven that Sirius was dead- I didn't know that the Department of Mysteries had recording spells to record what was happening in their offices."

"Yeah, so if he was dead- why did they bother clearing his name so quickly?"

"It was almost as if something was forcing them to."

"Yeah. Well could you give Ron a message for me?"

"Yeah." 

"Tell him to go to Professor Lupin's office when he wakes up. And you come after lunch."

"What does Professor Lupin want?"

Harry shrugged. "He didn't say."

"Ok"

I'm going to get some breakfast."

"I'm not that hungry... I'll wait for Ron."

"Ok, see ya at lunch then."

Hermione was still thinking about that conversation when she sent Ron to Professor Lupin's Office. When she went to lunch she had been reminded about something that she had been wondering about since they had gotten their letters 'why go to school a day early?' She still had no answer for that but now she knew that Harry had been so out of it that he had paid not attention to her preoccupation.

When she parted with Ron and Harry to see professor Lupin she noticed that both of them seemed preoccupied with something. She, however, didn't notice Ron going outside and Harry ducking into a secret passage. 

When she got to professor Lupin's office she hesitated for a second then knocked on the door. When she heard Remus bid her enter she went inside and closed the door behind herself.

"Harry, I thought you were with Ron?" She stated in surprise.

"We parted; I was asked to be here too."

"Hermione." Sirius called her attention to himself.

"Sirius... What's going on?"

"I said last night that I came back for more than one reason... not that I wouldn't've come back anyway, but my second reason for coming was because the Reikai wants Voldemort's downfall as much as the wizarding world does, possibly even more."

"Wait! What does that have to do with me?"

"By being friends with Harry you get involved with the things he does. You proved last year that not even flying on creatures that you can't see would keep you out of it. Ron did too- that is why he was given this choice before lunch." Remus supplied.

"Just for curiosities sake... why him first?" 

"We flipped a coin, Ron's side won." Sirius said. 

"Ahh, ok, so now... I get involved with the things Harry does so you are giving me a choice- what is this choice?" 

"Koenma asked me to bring an unlocking spell to three people. I get to choose the three, but they must have what is to be unlocked. You have it, Ron has it, and Harry has it. Ron and Harry have already made their choices now you must too..." Sirius explained.

"Why me? Aren't there other who could be better then me?"

"Not really, since you are already part of Harry's group and Harry is destined to face Voldemort..." Remus trailed off.

"Since I will fight anyway I should have and 'Ace up my sleeve'?"

"Exactly." Remus nodded.

"You have a point- so what will be unlocked?" 

"Something called Reiki." Sirius stated.

"Spirit Energy? Right I'll do it, my sensei said I had strong Reiki but I started at Hogwarts before I could really start learning how to use it."

"Wait!! What do you mean?" Sirius held up his hands in a slow down motion.

"When I was younger my next door neighbor was Japanese, she went to a class for self defense, and her parents, because we were friends, convinced my parents it would be a good experience for me too. Turns out it was... Do you really think I could keep up with Harry and Ron if I had spent my childhood locked up in a Library?" She smirked at the Professor, the Sprit Guide, and her best friend.

"Too true." Sirius said with snickering behind him. "Here is the unlocking spell." Sirius handed a gem to the girl.

As she took it the light again filled the room and the jewel disappeared.

"Now you have to figure out how to use it." Sirius ushered her out of the office, Harry followed her.

"I suggest we try on out own for now. Ron is already trying." Harry walked beside her.

"I take it you both choose as I did?" She asked.

"Yeah." Harry waved to Hermione and the separated.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Decisions  
ww  
Remus's Chance: Remus's Freedom  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

When the kids had left the room Sirius turned to Remus.

"You know, the standard for Reikai Tantei Teams is Four Tantei and one Sprit Guide. It was proven effective by a group a few years ago in Japan: The Urameshi Team.

"So you need to find another friend to give something to? But you said you only had three unlocking spells." 

"I had only three unlocking spells but I also have something else." Replied Sirius.

ww

Remus's summer had probably been worse then Harry's, not just because he had lost Sirius but because the wolf had lost a packmate- again. His transformations during that summer were horrible, even with the Wolfsbane he had little to no control. He locked himself up when he transformed so he would not hurt anyone. When the first transformation had been coming he realized that the potion wasn't working.

When he lost James and Lily to death and Sirius to Azkaban and Peter to betrayal, although he at the time thought it was death, he came to the firm conclusion that a person should never feel the pain of loosing those he cared for even once, when he lost Sirius again he realized the pain was worse the second time around.

When Albus had asked him if he wanted the Defense against the Dark Arts job back he wondered if the old man had gone mad... after all Albus had been the one to break Remus's wards after the first transformation.

Albus had been the one to realize that the Wolfsbane wasn't proof against a mad with grief werewolf. He saw the damage wrought against the room and Remus himself. Now Remus began to suspect that perhaps Albus knew something about Sirius's return. After all he had known what Botan was. Remus also suspected that Albus brought him to the school to keep an eye on him.

However, Albus had been just as shocked as everyone else or at least that is what the other teachers said. Remus had passed out from shock.

Now Remus was sitting with his last best friend wondering what in the world the man was talking about.

ww

"Sirius, what are you getting at?"

Instead of answering, Sirius held up a vial of glowing red liquid and within Remus the wolf howled in delight. _This is it; this is what we've been searching for- the final key to what we should have been_. Remus sat in shock listening to the wolf. _This is the cure- but much, much more. The only way for us to become free and One._

"Remus, are you alright?" Sirius's voice woke him from his stupor.

"Wha... What is that?" Remus found that he was shaking.

"This is an elixir that will bring the two parts of a werewolf's soul into harmony. I'm told that the human part takes precedence unless he is in mortal danger; then the wolf takes over. But I'm also told that the anger that the wolf feels gets calmed and no matter what innocents are safe from harm."

"But only innocents?"

"Well you won't go killing evil people on sight you will need to be provoked."

_This is our one chance at a normal life, don't pass it up. I'm as tired of fighting you as you are of me. But as long as we are neither we cannot live together._

"But," Remus shook his head. "This is strange I've never felt the wolf this clearly before, it wants to take the elixir more then it even wanted to run with you, James, and- well- you know."

"Koenma said that that would happen. Aside from Wormtail's betrayal did anything truly bad come of the wolf wanting something like this before?" 

"No- did you know that the wolf told me I was wrong suspecting you. No you probably didn't, the wolf never trusted the rat... he tolerated the rat because he was useful but he did not trust."

"Well it's your decision." Sirius placed the vial onto the desk and went to the door. "I think I want some fresh air, I'll see you later."

"Right, I need to decide on my own."

Sirius left the room and Remus stared at the vial. A few minutes later Remus caught a flash out the window... Sirius was flying and doing crazy stunts on a _golden oar_. He shook his head and went back to contemplating his freedom.


	4. Finding

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww   
Reikai Arc  
ww  
A Fanfiction by: Sheya  
ww  
Finding  
ww  
Chapter 03  
ww  
Harry's Spirits: What He Learned  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

After Harry parted with Hermione he walked around the lake to a secluded area. He sat down and started thinking about what he felt when he got the unlocking charm.

When he had touched the gem he felt warm all over but then the feeling concentrated in his hands, then it disappeared back within himself. Right now he felt the power within so he tried to concentrate on making that feeling enter his hands.

As he concentrated, he closed his eyes and felt the warm feeling grow stronger. He opened his eyes when he realized that light was shining through his eyelids. When he looked down he saw his hands and forearms glowing.

"Ok, so I've called up this power- so now what? It's supposed to be a weapon but how is glowing hands a weapon?"

He sat staring at his hands, "Maybe I need to will a weapon, force a weapon to form. But what would be the most useful?"

Harry thought about what Sirius said about making a shield and he did the glow changed- if flowed thicker in one arm and then formed into a round shield.

"So, now I have a shield, now I need a useful weapon, I already have the Gryffindor sword, I think it will come if I need it... maybe something I can throw?"

Harry released the shield and sat with his chin in his hand. "Well if this is a Japanese thing what weapon can I use...?" Then he stood up. "What were they called-" 'Shuriken!!!' he concentrated on the form he wanted and threw his hands forward and about a hundred small star shaped pieces of white Ki flew forward into the lake. Then Harry fell forward onto his hands and knees gasping for breath. "I think... I over... did it."

Harry sat there for a few minutes regaining his strength; he then stood up and sighed. "I think I need a nap, if I don't I think I'll fall over." He slowly made his way back to his common room and up the stairs to his bed- crashing into it as he passed out.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Finding  
ww  
Ron's New Weapon: How to form a...  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

After Ron Left Harry he walked around the grounds for a bit. He wandered past the lake and through the Quiditch Pitch; he ended up going back inside and walking past Frienze's classroom. The teaching Centaur called him inside.

"The stars have told me that the final battle is near, you and your friends have gained new weapons."

"Yeah but I have no idea what the bloody weapon is!"

"Look within yourself, think of weapons you know and form your power into one you are comfortable with." Frienze watched as Ron's face lit up.

"Thanks that helped." Ron ran into the hall and found his way to the Room of Requirement. He passed the door the required amount of times and thought about what he needed from it: A place to learn and find out what his new abilities and weapons were. When the door appeared and he opened it a room full of weapons and books awaited him. He entered and started playing with different weapons; then he noticed the books- he put the weapon that he had been holding down and looked at the books.

"They hold instruction for how to use the weapons. I've been around Hermione enough to know that without a teacher books are a good alternative."

He opened a book and started reading the basics of the weapons. After reading about a weapon he picked up its real life counterpart and tried to find if he liked the weapon.

He looked at a sword, a scythe, a staff, and double blades... then he came across the chapter for a sickle with a chain attached. He read about it, then went looking for it, when he found it he knew that this was the weapon for him. He could use it up close or far away.

He sat down in one of the chairs and started concentrating on his chosen weapon, when the glowing light flared, he opened his eyes and saw the Chain-sickle form. "Yes it worked; wait didn't Sirius say I could shield somehow?"

As Ron thought about the shield the Chain-sickle reformed into a square shield.

"Alright I got a shield and a Chain-sickle." He then practiced using his newfound Shield and Weapon for a bit. After about fifteen minutes of that he started to feel very tired. "I now need to sleep guess I need to work at building up my strength. But right now I'm going to the tower to sleep."

Put everything away and left the room, as he closed the door he noticed Hermione heading towards him. "Hey!" He smiled at his friend.

"Hey Ron! What are you up to?" Hermione walked over to him.

"I was going to rest, I found some things out. By the way the Room of Requirement has helped me greatly." Ron waved to Hermione. "But learning these things tired me out."

"Well then I'll see you later... at dinner?"

"Sure I never miss dinner if I can help it. See you." Ron left Hermione to her wanderings.

When he got to the common room he went to the dorm and saw Harry just finishing passing out on his bed. Ron watched him for a second, "Guess I'm not the only one tired out by this." He thought kicking off his shoes and following his other best friend's example.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Finding  
ww  
Hermione's New Toys: Hermione Goes Overboard  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hermione had taken Ron's advice but before she met him she had been wandering the school and grounds think about all she had learned in Karate class, she remembered the warnings that her sensei had given her when he said that she could learn Ki. She had also been looking for a place to explore her new ability. She had looked in classrooms as well as outside, she had thought about going to the library but- vetoed that idea when she saw Harry boil part of the lake, she wandered back inside anyway hoping to come to a solution. And, when she met Ron he had given her that solution.

She went to the Room and though about what she needed, then opened the door. As she entered she realized that the room had done a curious thing- it had turned into a traditional Japanese Dojo, it had a training area, a research area and a meditation area, they were all separated by sliding paper doors. Sliding panels had also hid the door to the rest of the castle. The meditation area had a Buddhist Rock garden and a Koi Pond, the research area had cubbies upon cubbies of scrolls, and the training area had weapons on the walls as well as a hard wood floor. All in all it reminded her of the Dojo she had trained at for most of her life.

She went to explore the research area, reading scrolls and thanking whatever Kami were listening that they were in English because she was in no mood to translate Japanese. She found scroll about fighting techniques and weapons techniques, then she found what she was looking for... Ki techniques. She found four scrolls that she wanted to look into one for shielding, and three for weapons, her sensei had told her that most Ki masters had more then one attack that they could use, but they also had favorite attacks. She wanted to be prepared for everything. The three weapons scrolls had different types of weapons on them: Bow and Arrow, a sword, and Ki claws.

She then went to the meditation area to read her scrolls and try to get in touch with her Ki; she fell into her old meditation techniques and followed her magic down to the core of her power which she found was her Ki. As she entered her core she realized that the unlocking spell just removed a barrier that had been on her Ki. She knew that it was there to keep her Ki under control- to keep a wizard from burning out by reaching too deep into their core and using up that power; that would lead to death. When she realized this she created a new channel to her Ki that was smaller then her Magic channel so she wouldn't burn herself out. She also realized that she would have to teach this to Ron and Harry.

Then she stood up and went to the training area to practice. She imagined her new weapons; she formed them in her mind first carefully crafting every detail so she would never forget them. She brought out the Bow and Arrows first sighting on targets that had appeared while she had been meditating. She let fly a few arrows to test her aim when she was satisfied she banished the Bow. She then Called up her sword and attacked the practice dummies that the targets had turned into, when she was satisfied that she had an adequate handle on her sword she banished it as well. Then she repeated her massacre with the Ki Claws. When she was happy with her progress she banished them and called the shield, it took the some form as Link's shield from 'Legend of Zelda' but it had no designs and was made of energy. When she banished her shield she realized that it was almost time for dinner, she also realized how tired she was. She decided that she needed food first and sleep later. So she returned to the Gryffindor common room figuring if she was as tired as she was Ron and Harry must be too. When she got there she asked the first boy, Neville, she saw where her friends were, he said that they went to the dorm and hadn't come down yet. She then asked him to bring them down for dinner.

As the two sleepy friends and one bemused friend joined her she dragged them all off to dinner telling them that they would feel better after eating something.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Finding  
ww  
Remus's Freedom: What a Werewolf Should Be.  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

After dinner Remus returned to his office and saw the vial still sitting one his desk. He looked at for a few minutes then in one swift motion he picked it up opened it and downed it. When he finished drinking he dropped the Vial and fell into his chair feeling dizzy, when his head cleared he realized that he was no longer in his office, he was still in an office but not his own. He stood up looking around; he noticed a large desk with a large chair behind it. Sitting on the desk was a toddler.

"Hello." The child waved at him.

"You- you're Koenma, Right?"

"Yes, you however, are wondering how you got here."

"Yeah."

"This is my office in Reikai, you are not really here, your sprit is here, but you body is still in your office, it is adjusting to the changes that the potion is creating. I have brought you here to give you a crash course in the basics of what you've become. I will arrange with Sirius for all of you to come here or go to a teacher over the Christmas holidays, you will learn much, much more. However for now I have brought someone here to teach you to, at least, hide the changes that are coming."

"Changes?" Remus sat down again.

"Yes, they will be reflected in your spirit form in a few moments. And your teacher will be here in a few minutes."

As Koenma finished speaking, Remus sensed that his form was changing, His ears moved and morphed in to something else, his teeth changed- they elongated into slight fangs, his nails changed to be stronger and slightly more claw like. His strength increased as did his sense of smell.

"Would you like to see the changes?"

"Ye-Yes." Remus stood up and almost fell back down; he caught his balance before he did though.

The Koenma snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared in front of Remus. The mirror showed that he ears were now wolf like, as were his sharp fangs and claws, his eyes were more golden then brown and slit like a cats. The most surprising change, and the one that made him almost fall, was the almost floor length tail that had sprouted from his lower back.

"Whoa!"

"Yes quite. I didn't think that you would end up with a tail. But then again..."

"Koenma- you needed my help." A high soft polite voice came from the door. They both turned toward the voice; standing at the door was a young man, he had long red hair and bright green eyes. "Hello I'm Youko Kurama."

"Uhh... Remus Lupin" Remus realized that the only reason that he knew this person was male was because his nose told him so, "pleased to meet you." He also wondered why this young man seemed so familiar.

"Well- Kurama here will help you understand your new abilities... I would have asked Yusuke but Kurama is better at explaining things... Anyway you power is closer to Kurama's."

Kurama walked in to the room and stood leaning against the desk. "So now you first need to know how to control the change. Since this is your first time memorize how you feel in this form.

Remus closed his eyes and concentrated, then nodded opening his eyes again.

"Ok, since you have been human most of your life this should be easy for you just remember what it feels like to be human."

Remus took a deep breath and concentrated. After a few minutes, his form slowly returned to normal.

"Good- now that you have returned to human, change back to hanyou using the same process, then practice until you don't need to think about it anymore. You don't have to do that here but you should when you get back."

Remus changed back to Youkai almost immediately- then he went back to human still had trouble with it. "Why is it easier to be hanyou? I've been human all my life."

"Because," replied Koenma who was sitting on the desk next to Kurama, "Hanyou is what a werewolf _should_ be. The person who created them was trying to the Youkai or Hanyou power and didn't quite make it, therefore a werewolf especially the wolf part knows that it should be so much more but can't. That is where the anger comes from."

"Ok. Is there anything else that I should know?"

"You should have something that is special to you that you can do- I'll show you." Kurama walked to the center of the room running his hand through his hair pulling out a rose. "My specialty is plants." He held out the rose and it grew into a rose bush, then went back to being a cut rose. Then Kurama threw his arm up and yelled out "ROSE WHIP!!!" and the rose elongated, lost its petals and turned into a thorny whip. "See? You will have to find out yours on your own."

"Yes, thank you." Remus turned to Koenma. "Now what?"

"Now you return and explore you new powers. Tell the children that the more they practice the stronger they will become- they will need to build up their stamina to use their spirit power. Tell Hermione to teach all of you what she knows of Martial Arts. You will be getting a proper teacher soon. I will contact Albus Dumbledore, through Sirius, about some special teachers for the second half of the school year. I also want Harry, Ron, and Hermione to be able to come to Japan for Christmas Vacation. If you have to choose three from each house. If you do that I want Draco Malfoy to be one of the ones from Slytherin."

"If there is a problem with Harry, Ron, and Hermione going by themselves get three from each house. We don't want everyone to think Albus is playing favorites."

"Yes however since the other house can't do what the Gryffindors can they will have a different experience." Koenma turned to Kurama.

"So now all you need to do..." Kurama said walking closer to Remus with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "is WAKE UP!!!!" he yelled into Remus's ear.

Remus jolted and fell off his chair. "Chair? But- I was standing." Then he looked around and saw he was in his own office. He also saw a big Grim like dog looking quizzically at him.

"Padfoot... was that a dream?"

The dog opened his mouth and barked once. Remus tripped and landed on his butt when he heard within that bark a clear "No."

"Wha..."

Sirius transformed back into a man. "So, you understand animals. I wonder if you can still transform into a full wolf?"

"Transform..?"

"Some Youkai have three forms- Human-like, Anthropomorphic, and full animal."

"Oh, so if I think wolf..." In Remus's place was a wolf, not a werewolf, just a wolf. Then he reappeared in his Youkai form.

"Your tail is showing." Sirius pointed out.

"Oh." A few seconds later his wolf appendages disappeared.

"We prove you are no longer a werewolf next month. You need to Owl the proper people."

"I won't tell them about my new abilities."

"Tell them you're a wolf animagus that is what the werewolf curse was turned into."

"What about other werewolves?"

"Don't know... this cure is well know in Asia. We'll just tell them to look up the Asian potions Masters."

Remus picked up the Vial. "There's still a drop in here."

"Then give it to Snape. I'm going to sleep. 'Night." Sirius left the room, Remus followed, stoppering the bottle and pocketing it.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
I'm using a memory of Kurama's Japanese voice here so for all you dubies you can imagine his dub voice.  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	5. Getting there

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww   
Reikai Arc  
ww  
A Fanfiction by: Sheya  
ww  
Chapter 04  
ww  
Tantei in Training  
ww  
Getting There  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The next morning Harry woke up refreshed: he, Ron, and Hermione went down to breakfast. When they received their schedules they found that they had Double Newts Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing that morning. After lunch Harry had Newts Potions Class.

When they entered the DADA classroom he saw Padfoot but no Remus. Most of the other students a mix of all four houses, were already there staring at the Grim like dog with expressions akin to fear, only Malfoy was sneering, but his sneer was faltering since the dog was staring at him unblinkingly. 

"Stop staring at me, stupid dog, or I'll make dog soup." Malfoy brandished his wand.

"I wouldn't do that Mr. Malfoy." Remus entered the room, "for all intents and purposes Sirius is now a Grim, with all the powers thereof." 

"What!?!?!"

"With my becoming a spirit guide," the dog had turned into a man, "I have also become a Grim. I am a 'Shinigami' a 'God of Death'. And unlike Botan I'm dangerous when provoked. She'll hit you over the head with her oar; I do worse, much- much worse."

"So today we are going to learn the truth about the Grim." Remus sat on his desk, "Sirius turn back."

Sirius returned to his Grim form.

"The Grim, over the millennia, has become a forewarning of death. People who are dying and know it but won't accept it tend to imagine it just before they do die, perhaps that is the only way they can process the spirit powers of the other Spirit guides. Originally the Grim was the dog belonging to the first 'GrimReaper' or 'Reaper of Souls' the first spirit guide, and until Sirius the only male spirit guide. The dog was always at his side, unless it was hunting down a spirit that did not want to leave suffice to say there were very few ghosts back then, the new spirit guides don't force anyone who isn't ready to leave this plain." Remus stood up and leaned against his desk.

"Professor? Why did the Grim become an imaginary figure?" Hermione asked. 

"The original Reaper went insane and betrayed his boss." 

Enma Daio, King of the spirit world, then he tried to destroy all life... he must have gotten sick of the workload. Botan says that there was only one Spirit Guide back then... And even though there were less people dying there were still over a hundred a day all over the world." Sirius had returned to his human form to answer that. "After that Enma decided that there would be a fleet of FerryGirls instead of one FerryMan, I'm not sure why Koenma was allowed to give me this power... but then again I won't ever have the workload of the original Reaper."

"Why not?" Harry had been curious about his Godfathers new powers and responsibilities.

"Well, the first reason is that there are about fifty FerryGirls. The other reason is that I'm not on guide duty right now I'm on liaison duty. And I accepted this power so that I could come back to this plain."

"That's stupid if you're suppose to be a Spirit Guide shouldn't you be guiding spirits? Won't you get fired if you don't do your job?" Malfoy sneered at Sirius.

"Ten-chan is doing his job, working as a Reikai liaison to the Wizarding world. He is also here to train the next team of Reikai Tantei." Malfoy's eyes bugged out as the blue haired Botan flew through the wall into the classroom, while answering his question.

"Th... tha... that's impossible!!" The young heir to the Malfoy fortune stood up pointing at Botan.

"What's Impossible?" Botan jumped off her oar and stood next to Sirius.

"You can't just appear in Hogwarts. The wards prevent it."

"Not really... the wards prevent apparition, not portkeys. And as far as I can tell Botan did neither." Remus stated.

"You're right, Botan pulled a ghost act. She made herself intangible and flew through he walls." Sirius supplied.

"Anyway, nothing can stop Death, not the best wards, not any magic, not even an AK47." Botan bubbled giggling.

"Although an AK47 is pretty good at calling Death." Hermione said quietly. 

"True." Botan said brightly, nodding her head. 

"How can you be happy about that?" Neville asked aghast.

"I'm not happy about it I just find that if everything is gloom and doom you loose yourself in it and those are the FerryGirls that loose it. I was one of the first FerryGirls, I remember the Reaper, I remember what he was like and he lost it spectacularly, he was then banished to the lowest depths of hell. He was always all Gloom and Doom, and the first thirty FerryGirls were all brought in by him, we were frightened and unhappy and scared. But I'm also told that he was always like that even when he was alive. Enma-sama had chosen him because of the circumstances of his death and his nature. Koenma gave Sirius the chance because he is the complete opposite of his predecessor." Botan watched the class; she looked at them all thinking about what she said. "Enma-sama thinks that Koenma made a mistake with giving Sirius the power, he thinks only Females can handle it, but he forgets that the FerryGirls also loose it, it's just not a big deal when we do because we are many and most of the originals never fell into the Doom and Gloom trap so a few of us loosing it isn't as shattering as the ONLY one of use Loosing it. Anyway Sirius is like most of us cheerful and uplifting, most of the time. And we know that people with that nature make good FerryGirls so why wouldn't they make good FerryMen." 

Sirius had taken out a book while Botan was talking. "Malfoy you have a path to choose you can choose life or death, and death is not necessarily yours. You're actions over the next few years will determine which path you follow. Remember that when you look at your prospects."

"Ten-chan, I need to talk to Albus-san now. Could you direct me?"

"Sure." The two ReiGuides left the room.

ww

After classes Ron, Harry, and Hermione met in the Room Of Requirement. "So now we need to practice and get stronger Hermione sat down on one of the mats, the room now looked like a cross between an armory and a dojo.

Ron threw himself down onto a chair. "So what do we do to learn?" As he finished the door opened and Sirius and Remus walked in.

"You Hermione, teach us what you know of Martial Arts. Then over the Christmas break we will visit a Martial Arts Teacher, named Genkai, in Japan, after that we will come back here and that teacher and her assistants will teach us here for the rest of the year. Tonight Albus will announce that Harry will be getting special training over the Christmas Break, he will also announce that Hermione and Ron will be going as well because they are part of Harry's group of friends, the Teacher is willing to teach four students as well as Remus and myself. So Albus will hold a competition for all the fifth years to decide who will be going. We're hoping for Draco Malfoy to win because Koenma wants him to learn from Genkai."

"So Hermione will you begin teaching us?" Remus asked.

"Ok I'll try." Hermione spent the rest of the time until dinner teaching her friends all about the basics of Martial Arts. She made full use of the scrolls and books in the Room.

ww

At dinner Harry's training was announced as well as the competition, Malfoy complained about Harry getting special treatment... again. 

Harry responded, "Well if you want it win the competition and you can have the same special classes I'm getting." Then he mumbled, "Not that the classes are easy."

Ron then yelled- "Yeah so shut up."

The next day a blood curling scream came from the north tower and Professor Trelawney came running down into the dining hall at breakfast jabbering about a Grim in her classroom. Said supernatural creature sauntered into the hall panting with Frienze following and laughing, then the Grim turned into Sirius and he walked over to the terrified professor.

"That was for falsely predicting my godson's death for the last five years." He then calmly walked to his seat sat down and started eating.

The professor passed out from shock and all the students that had had her over the years tittered at her fate, all except Parvati and Lavender who ran to their favorite teacher and brought her to Madam Pompfrey's Hospital wing. After that she didn't stay in her tower as much, in fact she even stopped pretending that she was a Seer, but she also avoided Sirius like the plague.

The Headmaster then announced that the competition would be separated into four parts: skill, knowledge, obedience, and strength. Each fifth year competing would be marked for each part in each class. Of course in the classes where a category does not apply there would be no relevance. Also in the halls the teachers would be looking out for points to be given or taken so all competing students would always have to be on their best behavior.

ww

The next full moon the Ministry of Magic came to witness that Remus had in fact found a lycanthropy cure. When they came in he was sitting on a comfortable chair reading in the full moonlight. He looked up at them.

"Well you do seem to be cured. How?" The head of the Department of Magical Creatures asked.

"Severus is trying to figure out the cure... Sirius brought it back from Spirit World."

"Yes about that what exactly is he now? Is he a Magical Creature or Human or what?"

"I believe what he is, is a higher type of spirit then a ghost."

"Actually what I am- is a higher type of spirit then even Dementors." Sirius walked through the wall from his room next door."

The Head of the DOMC jumped a foot off the floor and Remus fell off his chair into wolf form then he barked at Sirius.

"Oops, sorry about that I forgot you don't like that walking through walls thing this close to a full moon."

Remus returned to human form.

"What?" The Head of the DOMC asked startled. 

"Apparently being a werewolf for as long as I have been I still get a bit jumpy near a full moon. I've been jumping at shadows for the past week. Also it seems that the cure turned my lycanthropy into and Animagus ability."

"Ahh well then I will leave you be and strike your name form the lists." 

"Thank you."

The Head of the DOMC left Remus and Sirius alone then and went back to the Ministry to worry about this Spirit thing.

ww

Over the next few months Sirius and Remus were counting on Snape's favoritism to get Draco more points especially since none of the other fifth year Slytherins were competing. At the end of November Dumbledore tallied up the points and declared Draco Malfoy the winner of the competition. Over the next month the students going to Japan got the equipment that they would need to go. Muggle clothes were foremost on the list for everyone, even Hermione because she really didn't have all that much in winter clothes anymore.

When Christmas break came and all the classes had ended Harry and friends with Malfoy prepared to leave for Japan, when they got to London with everyone else on the Hogwarts Express, Remus led the group to Heathrow Airport and Remus handed out the Plane tickets.

"What is this and where are we?" Malfoy asked holding up his ticket, the Remus put a passport in his other had.

"This is a ticket and the other is a passport. We are traveling the Muggle way." Sirius answered. "You should recognize that it is a ticket from the Hogwarts Express."

"I know what a ticket is but why are wizards traveling the Muggle way?"

"Ummm we travel the Mugggle way to get to Hogwarts." Harry looked incredulously at Malfoy. "Or have you forgotten that the train is a Muggle invention?"

"And we are at the Airport we are going by Airplane, it was all set up through he Japanese Ministry and Master Genkai." Remus elaborated.

As they got on the plane the look on the blond boy face was almost unreadable, except for the fact that his eyes were wide with trepidation, and he looked a little green. Ron was looking around in awe and Remus and Sirius who had both been on planes before were amused. Harry was excited because even though he grew up knowing about planes he had never been on one before, Hermione was as amused as Remus and Sirius because she had frequently been on planes, Ron was asking questions of her far more then she had ever asked her teachers.

"Malfoy, why did you insist on coming if you don't like the people or the transportation?" Harry asked, after they had been in the air for a while and Malfoy had not relaxed.

"Because I have to." He answered. "If I didn't my father would kill me."

"Oh that would be bad."

"Why would it be bad to have me dead? You never liked me and you scorned me the first time we met." 

"Actually I didn't scorn you when we met in Madam Malkin's I listened to you and accessed that you were a bit of a snob. When we met after we got on the Express you insulted my friends and my family. Then proceeded to tell me that I should be friends with you because you were of a higher class then anyone else and I should drop my mother's heritage, I may hate her sister but other Muggles aren't that bad. I disliked the way you were speaking to me and replied in kind."

"But you..."

"I told you to bug off because of how you were treating me. I had done nothing to deserve being insulted except become friends with someone from a family that you had been taught to hate. That wasn't a good second impression, after that you went out of your way to piss me off."

"So why are you talking to me now?" 

"Right now you look a little green, and I was trying to distract you so far it has worked your not so green anymore, anyway Sirius sat us together because he hoped that we wouldn't either ignore each other or start a fight. So I'm trying to have a civil conversation I think it's working."

"Yeah it is, I guess since you are the only one here that my upbringing can tolerate except Black..."

"Incase you didn't know you mother is Sirius' cousin."

"No I didn't know. I mean I know she was a Black but she never said anything about him." 

"She wouldn't," Sirius poked his head in. "She hated me from the day I was born, much like my mother... in fact the only one in that family the liked me was your mothers sister Andromeda. And she has also been burned from the family tree- for marrying a Muggle."

"Oh." Draco yawned.

"Why don't you get some sleep were going to be up here for a long time." Sirius leaned back in his seat.

"Ok." Both Harry and Draco leaned back and fell asleep to the quiet talking of Ron and Hermione.

Sometime near the end of the journey the plane started shaking up and down and side to side The young pureblood awakened with a start.

"Wha.. what's this." He looked around wildly.

"Turbulence, we are going through a cloud bank, it should end soon, the shaking will be worse when we land." Hermione had looked up from her book.

"Wish someone had warned me."

"They did you were asleep. I'll warn you when we start to land."

"Ok." Draco spent the rest of the flight watching out the window when they landed on an Island in the middle of the ocean.

"Why'd we land here?"

"They spent a lot of money on this place, they wanted to help the land over crowding so they have an airport on a man made island." Hermione proved that she had more info in her head then magic.

"The wizards built it for Muggles?"

"Nope Mugggles built it- but then if magic was used to stableize it, it wouldn't be sinking.

"Sinking?" 

"Just a bit everyday, they didn't do their research all that well."

"Oh."

"Well we need to be looking for our guides." Remus called everyone to him. As they looked around the ex-werewolf saw the young man from when he took the elixir, Kurama. With Kurama were Botan and two other young men around his student's ages, as well as an old woman whom he believed was Genkai. One of the young men, the tallest- another redhead was holding a sign the read in careful lettering 'Hogwarts Students'. The other a black haired youth was leaning against a pillar arguing with a fourth young man who he hadn't noticed before on account of his height, this one also had black hair. The old woman strangely enough had faded pink hair. "There they are... let's go."

As they were walking towards the other group Kurama turned to talk to another young woman this one had brown hair. When they approached Kurama smiled at them.

"Hello, I'm Kurama and these are Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Genkai and Shizuru, and you know Botan." The kitsune indicated each person in turn. "When we get to the temple we will give you all translators so you can understand and speak Japanese, they will also gradually teach you Japanese. You will all stay at the temple but we will all be glad to show you around." As the kitsune said this Hiei growled something in Japanese, Kurama laughed and said something back. "Well let's go, Yusuke, Kuwabara why don't we help them with their bags. Shizuru will be driving."

The groups grabbed the bags and left the airport, the minibus that Shizuru had rented brought them to the temple steps then they brought their bags up and got their translators Shizuru returned the minibus.


	6. Learning Experiences

wwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Reikai Arc  
ww  
A Fanfiction by: Sheya  
ww  
Chapter 05  
ww  
Tantei in Training  
ww  
Learning Experiences  
wwwwwwwwwwwwww

The next day Harry woke up in the room he was sharing with Ron and Malfoy, not because he wanted to but because of the yelling that was going on. Apparently Ron wasn't listening to Malfoy, even though Malfoy was RIGHT. They had been specifically instructed that the bedding was folded and put away in the morning not left in a mess on the floor. Of course the argument reminded him of the other instruction as well.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

"All right, children," Genkai said as she showed them their rooms, "Here are the rules:

1: You will look after yourselves. You will keep your room clean there is no one else to do it for you.

2: We take turns cooking; do not insult the cook. If you don't like it put your chopsticks down and wait for everyone else to finish.

3: Your mornings will be training, evenings are free and afternoons are reserved for studying, except for Malfoy-san, his mornings and afternoons are switched. When he has caught up sufficiently he will join the rest of you."

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

After that Yukina showed them where the bedding was and explained that it was the custom to fold up the futons and blankets and put them in the closet for the day... Harry had seen that Ron was not paying attention.

Then they went to sleep and now Ron was arguing with Malfoy about the instructions saying that Malfoy was just making it up.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry sat up and yelled "RON!" Ron looked at his friend. "Malfoy's right Yukina did say the futons and blankets get folded and put in the closet and Genkai said that WE keep the rooms clean... this isn't a hotel. There is no maid service."

"What? When did this happen?!?!" Ron asked angrily.

"You weren't listening to a word they said were you... In fact you didn't even have your translator on did you?"

"Ummm no."

"Then listen to those who did." Malfoy snarled. "Anyway can't you keep your voice down you'll wake the whole house and none of US are used to the time difference."

"So now Ron, put your translator ON and then you won't hear only gibberish when they are talking and you won't get into loud arguments over stupid things."

Malfoy smirked throughout the whole thing. "I pity you Potter, if you have to put up with that lout all the time."

"And I pity you, because you have to put up with gorillas all the time, at least Ron CAN hold a conversation in a language I understand."

"If I have to be a lout at least someone can call me their lout."

"Ron, that did not come out right." Harry put his forehead in his hand.

Ron shrugged. "It's my job."

"Right." Harry stood up and everyone started folding their futons and putting them away.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

"I wonder what's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed rubbing his hands together.

"Ron, Genkai is cooking today it will probably be a Japanese breakfast not an English breakfast."

"Actually," Genkai came up behind them making Malfoy jump and the other two start, "Keiko has arranged for her parents' Ramen shop to deliver all our meals... She remembered how bad a cook Kuwabara-kun is and that Yukina doesn't cook."

"And even though Kazuma can't cook he thinks he can because Yusuke can, and he is always trying to show Yusuke up." Yukina walked up to them. "Oh, and with you two here we won't be needing alarm clocks."

"That's fine, even though we don't know what Ramen is." Harry replied while Malfoy and Ron looked sheepish. After that Genkai decided that everyone was to get a day off to get used to the time zone and see the sights... she also said that Harry needed something else to wear when not training, his clothes from Dudley were a disgrace. Harry got a new wardrobe that day... Sirius paid for it.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Genkai took teaching Ron, Harry, and Hermione very seriously. She knew what they were going to face when they returned and she knew they had to be ready. Malfoy also got trained vigorously in the afternoon. She had Yusuke's help in the morning and Kuwabara's in the afternoon. Kurama and Hiei were teaching Sirius and Remus.

All were forbidden to do magic during the training. Everything had to be done the muggle way.

As the days passed Malfoy caught up with his class mates but not before having to have the lesson forcefully drilled into him. For the first few days Malfoy was a terror, once he got his equilibrium back from the plane, he stopped listening to anyone, except for the cleaning up. HE did not like to live in a pigsty and he knew that if he didn't do it no one would for him. He started not studying or listening in his Martial Arts lessons. Genkai nearly killed him once or twice... he would hide near the Evil Forest, and sneer at anyone who even looked at him- the early camaraderie that he had with Harry went back to the rivalry of the past, until Hiei had had enough and dumped him in the middle of the forest.

"This, human, is a test, if you can survive you will prove that you're right, but if we have to save your ass you must listen to us from now until the end of your training." The Fire Demon took out Malfoys wand and threw it to him. "You are allowed magic, not that it will do you any good."

"What about Potter!?"

"The others will be tested before you return to England, you will be tested again... Then there will be no magic... however right now they have a HIGHER chance of coming out of this alive then you do so we will be watching." Hiei then disappeared and left the Malfoy heir seemingly alone.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

During the test the Slytherin Prince found out one all important fact: Youkai were immune to all but the strongest spells. Even the Unforgivables affected them differently then they did humans, he needed more power then he had and Kurama and Hiei rescued him more then once. But he did get out; he was able to deal with some of the things in the forest by using what little Martial Arts skills Genkai had been able to beat into him. After the test, when he had time to think he realized WHY wizards were so scared of the truly DARK creatures... Wizards had NO defense against them... he was also glad that there were people like Genkai and Yusuke who DID have a defense against them.

After his test he started listening to Genkai and the Tentai, even Sirius and Remus, he also offered tentative friendship to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He realized that the muggle devices that they were using instead of magic were almost as good as magic and Wizard families with out House elves would benefit greatly from the muggle devices. He wanted to bring these inventions to wizards but he knew that wizards would never completely accept muggle inventions.

He found that the wizards in Japan were not hiding from the muggles they lived side by side, but they also didn't flaunt their power. They knew if they did some random Martial Artist would come along and squash them.

During this time, Malfoy changed, he was forced to open his mind that muggles weren't inferior they were just different, he also learned the magical creatures were also not inferior just different... he looked at the person he had been and did not like what he saw.

When the others found out about Malfoy's test they wanted to test their current skills and then test again before they left to see how much better they would get. When they got the results they realized that because of the skills they had learned they had different levels of skill and they fought different levels of Youkai, Harry fought the strongest of them all and Malfoy the weakest, but Malfoy had the hardest time because he had to learn a new way of thinking and he had the least skill.

During the rest of the vacation Malfoy threw himself into the training. He did his best to catch up to Harry, he did get into the morning training group but he also found out that he could never be in Harry's league simply because he did not have a real reason to get there, he would never have to deal with a one-on-one with Voldemort and he knew that he was getting adequate skill to get away if he was faced with Voldemort. So he settled with rivaling Ron in skill.

After their return to Hogwarts they all continued to train, Draco pretended to still be enemies with Harry and Co, they even fooled Dumbledore. But during the training Draco learned to think for himself and that neither Dumbledore, Voldemort, or his father were always right... he learned that he had to decide for himself. When he got home his mother noticed the change but his father did not and continued to treat him like the perfect little Death Eater.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry spent the summer in Japan with the Tantei and Ron and Hermione joined him halfway through. Draco also secretly joined them with his mother's help. She might not like muggles but she didn't like what Voldemort was doing either.

During the training Harry had learned to block out Voldemort using Maditation. He also learned to control the link for himself. At first His Evilness was able to block Harry out but then a change came over the meglomainac- he started to loose his grip on reality. Over the summer he started planning his big attack on the wizarding world... he was going to wipe out the children... he had so lost himself to insanity that he now wanted to destroy the world not control it. Harry found out about it first, shortly followed by Snape. The Ministry sent Aurors to the Hogwarts Express. And Harry asked the Japanese Tantei to come back to England, Malfoy showed whose side he was really on.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

When they came to the Hogwarts Express for the new school year Malfoy stuck with Harry and Co. the Slytherins did not like that they confronted him about it.

"What are you doing with those stupid Gryffindors?" Pansy snarled.

"You don't know and you never cared to know, so why are you asking now?" Malfoy snarled back.

"Mudbloods and Half bloods and muggle lovers must be destroyed! They are weaker and they will never amount to anything!" Pansy continued.

"Pansy, do you remember Yusuke? You were so in awe when he showed his abilities last year."

"Yeah so? He must be from a long line of wizards to have that much power."

"Heh, shows what you know... Yusuke is a muggle... not a squib not a mudblood not a half blood and certainly NOT a pureblood. A MUGGLE! And he can kick any Auror from here to the next millinum with BOTH hands tied behind his BACK!"

Pansy was shocked at this news. "Y... yo... you can't... be serious!"

"Oh, I am." Draco's eyes flashed. "You, Pansy, are in my way and fouling my air. Leave!" Then he did something he had never hoped to do- he contacted his ReiKi and blasted Pansy in to the next car. The other Slytherins stared and hastily backed away.

"Good job." Yusuke clapped him on the back. "Now we just have to work on your control."

"No ... we have... to work on how exactly I did that." Draco stared at the hole in the train.

"Right, but not now. Now we have to deal with the Death Eaters that are about to attack. And you will have to deal with your father."

That was when all hell broke loose, 'course with two teams of ReiKai Tantei, one Martial Arts Master, and two Tantei trained Martial Artist Wizards, the fight was short but vicious... and the Aurors were left gaping. Lucius was finally enlightened to his sons new dedication, by being blasted forty feet away when he went to get Draco to help with the fight, and the Death Eaters all decided to cut their losses and 'run home to Voldie dearest'.

When the Hogwarts Express disgorged, its passengers the students were excitedly chattering about the attack, the Aurors were still shell shocked, except for Kingsley and Tonks who were pestering Genkai to train the Aurors in Martial Arts.

The rest of the night was uneventful, not even the excitement of the Sorting could top the fight. And the students went to bed with full bellies and dreams of Harry and his friends, English and Japanese, beating up Death Eaters left and right. Of course for some they were nightmares.

Another thing that happened that night was that the Slytherins who were undecided/light now looked up to Draco in admiration not fear, for himself not his name. And the ones who were for the dark left him alone 'cause he was still the Slytherin Prince but for vastly different reasons then before.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I must thank The Red Dragons Order for going over this chapter... SO here is a heart felt THANK YOU!!!!!


	7. Voldemort's Last Stand

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Reikai Arc  
ww  
A fanfic by Sheya  
ww  
Chapter 06  
ww  
Voldemort's Last Stand  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

One of the totally out classed Dark Lord's first mistakes after the defeat of his Minions was to tell them they were all useless and he was going to give them time to say good bye to their families; then he was going to slaughter the lot, families and all. Not the smartest thing he could've done because the former Death Eaters took their families and went underground.

But to Voldemort all was not lost he could afford to wait; after all he was un-killable. Little did he know that the spirit guides were all finding his little soul piece vessels and bringing them to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had suspected Horocrox's but to be confirmed and handed them, except Nagini, well that was the whole cake and the snake was the icing.

The vessels were carefully destroyed and then Harry started flaunting his continued well being just to piss of a certain dark moron, he pissed off some other people to but they really were incidental. All he wanted was for Voldemort to get madder and attack him.

Voldemort did plan an attack he felt that he could use the forbidden forest and the dark creatures therein, as well as the werewolves, to attack. The rub was that most of the werewolves had heard about the cure and knew only the lightside had it so there goes most of that army. The Dark Moron did get a few that only cared about hurting the people that hurt them after they had become werewolves; he also got the ones who enjoyed killing. However, definitely not the army he was looking for.

'Course that didn't stop him, he still went to the forbidden forest and tried to talk to the creatures there. Problem was a certain Taiyoukai called Toushin got to them first and they made themselves very scarce. Needless to say, Mister "I'm so great I need to add Lord to my name even though I have no right to it" was not a happy camper. He did however get the Dementors and Giants on his side...

Harry meanwhile was boasting in the Daily Prophet about how he and his friends were stopping "Moldywart's" every move. When the Wanna Be World Conquering Megalomaniac got back from his fruitless search of the Forbidden Forest he saw the Prophet and practically blew a gasket, even though he barely knew what a gasket was.

So, he decided to go with it, after all he was the most powerful wizard in the world... umm famous last thoughts anyone? Up there with "no man can defeat me". Now attacking was all well and good he may even have gotten away with it with the forces that he had unfortunately he forgot a few things, the first I suppose he never really knew, you do NOT attack Death's own champions on Deaths own day. Voldemort decided to attack on Halloween, dia de morte, the day when the sprit world and the human world were closest... Now I suppose that it had worked for him in the past and he did really want to correct the mistake he made Halloween 15 years before but really it didn't work then why should it work now.

'Course we knew he was stupid when he tried to take over the world after all any fool knows that you just can't take over the world. It has been said that Cosmic Law won't let you take over the world, for there is ALWAYS someone or someones born to stop the conquer. I suppose you could assume that Voldy never read the book of Cosmic Law but that would be pushing it. He thought he was above Cosmic Law. The only smart thing he did was try to get rid of the one who would stop him, but 13 years of being bodiless showed how well that worked.

Halloween came and Hogwarts was ready for anything, i.e. the students were hiding in the dining hall with the teachers using all their power to ward it... but our heroes were all waiting for the moron of the century to show. When he did half of our defenders were "Rolling On The Floor Laughing Their Arses Off". That would be the Japanese contingent, the others were trying not to laugh. Then they all pulled themselves together and got serious. The two groups attacked the Urameshi Team going after the "army" and the Potter team heading for Voldemort.

Team Urameshi was devastating to the army- no one had to worry about being attacked from behind. But then again what do you expect with Black Flame and Rei Guns and Rei Kens and Rose whips, flying all over the place. A few would even wonder why the Dementors were running in terror from the harmless looking girl with the oar, that is until she caught one, bashed it over the head with her oar and it vanished in a puff of black smoke and an agonized scream. They also vanished the same way when a Rei Gun or Ken hit them... they went out with a whimper when Black Flame hit them.

The Golden Trio, the Prince of Slytherin and the Last Marauders, approached Voldemort occasionally taking out a minion or two, but mostly focused on the 'Big Bad'. Harry took point with Ron and Hermione slightly behind and to either side; Draco and Remus flanked Ron and Hermione respectively and Sirius flew above them all on his Oar; they walked in of course a wedge formation.

"Well, well well the "boy-who-is-a-pain-in-my-arse' has come to confront me, the greatest Dark Lord ever. He has stolen the loyalty of one of my promised children and destroyed all my forces. Before I kill you how did you get the creatures of the Forbidden Forest on your side?" He was of course referring to the fact that all the creatures form Acumantulas to Unicorns and beyond had joined in the fight while Team Potter was approaching him. Said creatures were doing nearly as good a job at taking out the army as team Urameshi.

"Oh, that- well… we have a Demon Lord on our side. He convinced them to help."

"Harry we're not here to converse, we are here to pummel." Draco stated in exasperation.

"Too true. But I have a question for Moron Man over there," Harry pointed to the Dark Moron, "Why did you choose to attack on Deaths own day? I mean we are the champions of Life and Death."

"You are the champions of Light not Dark."

"But Death is neither Light nor Dark it just is, and you've been pissing them off since you started you rein of terror, I mean all that extra WORK alone must have made them cranky. They are mad enough that they sent their own forces to help us... that is the girl with the oar and the other Team that started the battle with us."

"SHUT UP AND DIE! Avadera Kedvera!" Voldemort would have won then and there, except for a few things that happened the first was the his snake stopped the first spell when a certain Fox dropped her in front of it, instant dead snake. The second Killing curse was stopped by Harry's shield; and a golden oar that continued on to hit Voldemort in the face stopped the third.

Our Villain stared from his now prone on his arse position.

"If you ever attack my godson again I will personally come to torment you when he sends you to hell. Better yet I'll do it anyway since you've attacked him so many times." Sirius stood back smirking.

"Well that will be the last time. Good Bye, stupid wanna be Dark Lord." Harry then threw his ki Shuriken at Voldemort he was joined by his friends former enemy and his fathers friends. Although Harry's attack was the first and last to hit, He-who- was-stupid-enough-to-try-and-take-over-the-world found out he did not like being 'wholy' but he did not have time to complain for Botan snatched up his soul in a specially made container and brought him to sprit world.

"You know that was wholly anticlimactic." commented Ron.

"Tue but lots of wanna be world conquers go out with whimpers rather than bangs." Harry responded.

"Yeah but that wasn't even a whimper." Hermione looked over the battlefield. "Looks like the others are done too, no casualties on our side either."

"Yup and we have a feast to get to. Hiei could you take care of the bodies?" Harry looked towards the Fire Demon.

"Hn" the bodies all vanished in a burst of Black Fire.

"He should have been more prepared. What kind of stupidity does this world teach its children?" Kurama returned to human form.

"He could never have been prepared for all of you." Koenma floated in front of the group. "The Dark Moron is taken care of. Harry do you want to keep protecting this side of the world against supernatural bullies?"

"Ummm." Harry thought about it. "Sure just let me finish School."

"Yoroshii"

0-------------

Owari

Keh I FOUND the outline for Prophecy of Shi and started writing the next chapter and then I LOST it again….. I'm just gonna reread it and try to rewrite the outline from there.


End file.
